The Complimentary Pictorial Publication Occurrence
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Sheldon and Amy attend Free Comic Book Day.


**A/N: The first Saturday in May can only mean one thing, it's Free Comic Book Day! Here is a silly little story that gives you an idea of what the event entails, with a Shamy flavor, of course. Happy reading!**

Amy circled the block in downtown LA for the third time. She would have given up after the second time if Sheldon hadn't been so insistent to keep trying. "Sheldon, we're not going to find a spot near the building. I'll check if the one five blocks back is still available, and if not, we need to head back to Pasadena."

"We can't just give up on Free Comic Book Day," he whined.

"I don't know what the big deal is. You and the guys get new comic books every week. How is this any different?"

"How is this any different?" He sputtered. "It's Free Comic Book Day. I'll get FREE comic books."

"But you have so many already..."

"I never say you take so many harp lessons."

"Touché."

They circled the block again without any luck.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I know how excited you've been to check out this new shop, but we may never find parking today. We can try coming again when it will be less busy."

"But..."

"Let's just go to Stuart's store... like we should have in the first place," she mumbled.

"But, Amy, Stuart didn't get a shipment of the one I really want, and he also didn't get Jason Aaron."

"Who's Jason Aaron?"

"Who's Jason Aaron?! Next to Stan Lee, he's my next favorite Marvel comic book writer. I'm going to ask him to sign my issue of Wolverine vs Thor," he informed her, as he patted his messenger bag where the item in question waited. "Let's go around the block again."

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, we don't have time for this. Our wedding is in exactly one week. We still have a lot of preparations before then."

"That's what our friends are for. Leonard is finalizing details with the caterer, Penny has the flowers covered, and Raj is overseeing it all."

Amy's grip tightened on the steering wheel. She loved Sheldon with all her heart, but sometimes he really tried her patience. She drove three blocks west and made a larger circle around the store, scanning the streets. What was with all the traffic? Were _all_ these people at the comic book store?

"Amy, over there!" Sheldon pointed excitedly at a car pulling out in front of them.

She flicked on her turn signal and slipped into the vacated spot. The moment she shut off the engine, Sheldon unbuckled and was out the door. Amy plucked her phone from her purse and leaned back in the seat. She barely had time to settle in before a knock on her window startled her. She lifted her head to find Sheldon peering in at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"You need to come with me."

"I'm fine waiting here. It gives me time to reply to some emails."

Sheldon glanced behind his shoulder. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone. It's not safe in this neighborhood."

"Sheldon, I'm a grown woman. I'll be fine."

He lowered his voice. "That man sitting on the corner looks pretty sketchy."

"He's just homeless."

"Still, I'll feel a lot better if you come with me."

She wanted to protest, but it would only waste more precious time. "Fine," she sighed.

Like a gentleman, he offered his hand when she stepped out. With his warm fingers entwined with hers, he gave her his most endearing smile, complete with puppy dog eyes. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad for the emails to wait.

Even if Amy hadn't seen the store's sign during their many rounds around the block, it would have been easy to spot. A line spanning half a block long, in which the majority of the fans of all ages wore superhero shirts, was a dead giveaway. As they neared closer, she caught a glimpse of an employee in a Spider-Man costume handing out little cards, which she soon found out were discount coupons for any store purchase for the day.

Sheldon handed her his phone. "Amy, can you get a picture of me with Spider-Man? And make it good enough for a mug."

She happily obliged. Soon after the Joker peered out of the building and wove his way through the crowd. Sheldon flagged him down and requested another picture. Three more superheros paraded through the crowd before they finally reached the door.

Sheldon made a beeline for the table set in the back where a long line had formed. Amy consulted her watch. Between the parking difficulties and the wait outside the store, they had already wasted over an hour. Now here they were waiting again. To her surprise, this line moved quickly, and soon they were faced with stacks of comic books.

"Limit of three per person!" An employee shouted over the din of the comic book fanatics.

"I can't choose only three," Sheldon grumbled. "Can you make an exception?"

"I'm sorry, we need to have a limit to ensure we have enough for each customer."

Amy surveyed the titles, surprised to find they had more than just the types of comics Sheldon read. There was even Spongebob and Riverdale. She grabbed one of each then contemplated her third choice.

"Amy, I'm not interested in those."

"But you love SpongeBob."

"I would get it if we didn't have a limit, but there are other issues I would prefer."

"Maybe you're not interested, but I'd like to give these a chance."

"I was hoping you could get three I want, then I'll have six of the eight I came for."

"Is that the real reason you wanted me to accompany you?" His eye twitched, and she knew she was right. "I can't believe you," she hissed.

"That's only partly true. I really was worried for your safety."

"Sheldon, I'm getting these two for myself. If you must, you can choose my third comic, but no more."

She expected him to argue, but he calmly selected her third then stepped away from the table to allow the line behind them to move. A self-serve fountain drink machine and a popcorn machine stood to the side, and they took advantage of the free treats.

"This place really went all out for the event," Amy marveled. "Does Stuart do this too?"

"He used to before Jesse's shop enticed his customers away. Now that business has picked up, maybe he'll do something special."

"I'm so happy for him. We should check it out after we get done here."

"Great idea! I can pick up the other issues I want." He took her hand again and led her to the new releases rack.

"I thought we were just coming for the free comics, the autograph, and to look at the decor."

"Amy, the free comics are a way to get customers in the door. It's customary to make a small purchase to support these shops. Besides, I wouldn't want this 10% off coupon to go to waste. It's only valid today."

"Okay, but don't take too long. After visiting Stuart's store, I need enough time to drive you home then get to the seamstress for a final dress fitting. I don't want to trip walking down the aisle."

"You're not due there for another three hours. We have plenty of time, and that includes adding extra time for the increased traffic."

"I know. Sorry, I'm just a little anxious. Maybe I'll take a quick look around to calm myself down then meet you back here in a few minutes."

She kissed his cheek, and he mumbled some words of agreement while thumbing through a new Batman issue.

Amy squeezed through the crowd, barely able to glimpse the merchandise through the tiny spaces between the bodies. A large group had gathered near one wall, and she strained to see what they were looking at. She wasn't certain but surmised it must be where the creators were signing autographs. Moving on to a slightly less crowded area, she found herself in front of a whole aisle of games. In addition to the basic Dungeons and Dragons and trading card games that Stuart carried, this store stocked everything from brain teasers to multiplayer educational games.

The title of one in particular caught her attention, and she reached between two patrons to grab it. On closer inspection, she noted it was a children's game for ages 7 plus. Not exactly stimulating for two brilliant scientists, so she continued scanning the shelves for something age appropriate they could play as a couple or with their friends.

"Anything I can help you find?"

She spun around and came face to face with a maskless Captain America. "Do you have anything challenging for adults that would be interesting even to someone like me who isn't into mythical creatures or superheroes? No offense."

He gave her an amused smile. "None taken. I think we have some games that will satisfy your needs at the end of the aisle."

The crowd parted to let them through, some snapping pictures of their hero as he led the brunette to their destination. Amy feared he would abandon her before giving her recommendations, but he graciously informed his groupies that he would be available for a photoshoot after he had helped 'the nice young lady'. She held in a giggle. It amused her that he called her young when she had to be at least ten years his senior.

"I'm sorry for talking up your time."

He waved her off. "They can wait; you were here first. Now let's see. Are you looking for a competitive or cooperative game?"

"Cooperative game? Now you have my attention."

"One of the best out there, in my opinion, is Pandemic. Teams work together to find cures for four diseases that have broken out worldwide."

"Like bacterial meningitis?"

"I can't tell you or it will spoil the game."

"Of course. I was just curious because I'm a neurobiologist."

"Is it true that you slice brains and use electrodes on living creatures?"

"I have in the past, but right now my friend Howard and I are collaborating on a neuroprosthetics project.

"Prosthetics as in artificial limbs?"

"Yes! My team and I developed a computer interface that uses brain wave patterns to control robotic limbs. Howard is helping with the mechanics; he's an engineer."

His eyes lit up. "Awesome! I myself am in my second year of engineering at UCLA. I just work here on weekends to make a little cash to help cover tuition."

Amy felt a hand on her arm and twisted her head to find Sheldon looking at her curiously.

"I thought something happened to you when you didn't return."

She consulted her watch. "Oh my! I didn't realize it was so late. I was chatting with Captain America about games then my work project."

Sheldon slung his arm over her shoulders protectively. "Amy and I are getting married next week."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you, and thank you for your help with this," Amy replied, holding up the Pandemic box.

"No problem. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

As the captain left to attend to his groupies, Amy studied her fiancé. "Were you jealous that I was talking to him?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you immediately told him we were engaged, your clenched jaw, and your eye tic."

He reddened slightly. "I suppose I was a little jealous seeing you looking so happy in the company of another man."

"Sheldon, I love _you_ ; I'm marrying _you_ ," she murmured. "Not even a man with super powers could change my feelings for you."

"Captain America's super powers are modest compared to just about every other superhero."

"Even the most powerful superhero couldn't sweep me off my feet." She pressed her body to his. "Come on, let's get that autograph, pay for these, and go."

The autograph line was much slower than the free comics line. Amy could feel Sheldon's excitement and willed herself not to look at her watch. When it was finally their turn, she sighed in relief, but the feeling was short-lived. She should have known it wouldn't just be a quick autograph, and they'd be on their way. Sheldon had engaged Jason Aaron in a conversation about Thor, trying and failing to get him to reveal the storyline for the next issue. The man didn't appear to be annoyed but did manage to steer the discussion in another direction. Amy tried to follow but didn't know enough about the characters to fully understand.

Comic books were a huge part of Sheldon's life. It wasn't how she would have imagined spending a Saturday morning, but being here with the love of her life in the midst of the excitement wasn't so bad. She relaxed as she realized she was actually enjoying their outing. Her gazed wandered over the customers. A little girl with double braids was staring at the superheroes posing for pictures. Amy watched as the girl tugged on her dad's hand, attempting to pull him toward the men. She couldn't help but smile thinking that one day she and Sheldon would bring their children to an event like this.

When they returned to the car, instead of putting on his seatbelt, Sheldon scooted as close to his fiancée as possible. "Thank you for coming with me and for being so patient. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did," she said sincerely. "I'll never be a comic book fanatic, but I have a greater appreciation for the industry."

The corners of his mouth turned up. "Does this mean you're up for accompanying me annually?"

"Yes! Only next year we'll either stay in Pasadena or get here earlier so we don't have to struggle to find parking."

"Deal." His voice turned serious. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned in and planted his lips firmly on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she savored the feel of his mouth on hers and shivered when his fingertips ran up and down her arms. A car horn honked behind them, breaking the spell. He gave her one more quick kiss before returning fully to his seat.

As they drove back to Pasadena, Amy couldn't help but sneak peeks at the man next to her every time they stopped at a red light. He was already engrossed in the adventures of his heroes. One more week until they became fully committed to each other. He would be hers, comic books and all, and she couldn't wait.


End file.
